


From Europa with Love

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Controlling Princess Serenity, F/M, Implied/Referenced Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Sharing, Silver Millennium Era, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: Taking over from Nephrite, the new ambassador between Earth and Jupiter was doing his duty when Princess Jupiter decided to come to Earth and takes him to Europa.Set during the Silver Millennium and was originally written for Makoto Kino Day 2020.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	From Europa with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the story ties in with the unfinished Everything in Hindsight, it doesn't require any knowledge since the main character from that appears here. All that you really need to know that this is set in the Silver Millennium era and Princess Serenity is not who she appears to be... More accurately she's the one that caused the downfall...
> 
> This was originally written as part of Makoto Kino Day 2020 but being too poorly meant that it was uploaded now... Oh and couldn't come up with a title.

It was considered a lovely day in Europa with its clear sky and a gentle breeze with no sign of the red spot or its storms. The flat fields spread across the moon with various plants, flowers and trees scattered across along with the deep lakes. It was the home moon of Princess Jupiter, a brunette wearing a green dress that blended well with the grass. 

She decided to sit down near a tree and read a letter, very casual especially since it came from royalty however was not too out of place for Jovians.

_Hi sweety_

_I hope you having a lovely time in Europa, it's your home after all. I knew that you was special ever since I felt you inside of me. I really wish that you would find a husband soon, I know how unfair it has been for you especially what happened with Nephrite and none of our people wanted you. I thought that he was the one for you but politics always get in the way... It is upsetting that your brothers and sisters have either been proposed or having partners while my little princess hasn't found anyone. I know you try your best and that's why I love you so much. If you want, you can always come to the royal palace if you want something to eat or to look at the flowers. I'll be there._

_Love Juno (Queen Jupiter)_

She sat down on the grass and sighed to herself. The memory of her first love, General Nephrite from Earth was still in her mind on how he became from a charming socialite to a corrupt general that she had no choice of killing with her own strength. Her reasons of killing him was nothing to do with Prince Endymion or the rumours that Queen Beryl had brainwashed him, no it was Princess Serenity who wanted an "arranged" marriage. Not with Nephrite but between the two princesses and not out of love either. While it was unknown what happened for sure, she knew that he broke her heart and Juno had a hunch that it was Princess Serenity who brainwashed him in the first place as she was known for corruption herself including spreading rumours about the Dark Kingdom. Juno also speculates that Queen Serenity had managed to preserve Nephrite's body in a stone however it is unknown for what purpose.

Despite the restrictions given by Princess Serenity and the rest of the Moon Kingdom that the Moon Princess herself broke for her love with Prince Endymion, Princess Jupiter wanted to go back to Earth and visit around Rome looking at the people making food and looking at the scenery. The princess sniffed to herself, she was considered too tall by humans yet a shorty by many of her own people. No one on the moons of Jupiter had wanted her as they felt that she was so pure and big hearted that she was out of their league. Like that untouchable celebrity. Even with billions of people to choose from, they didn't want her as she was too elegant and being part of the royal family didn't help either despite that the idea of a royal family in Jupiter was a lot less formal than on the Moon Kingdom. By comparison, Princess Venus was notorious for turning down bachelors despite their gorgeous looks or their charm. Gossip among the Roman Empire on Earth literally call Venus' loves "the boyfriend of the day".

Back on Earth, a suited short black haired gentleman was walking down the streets of Rome. It was unusual as it was a simple green uniform with small blue shoulder pads that was out of place compared to every other type of clothing in the city meaning that he was important. As he was about to order some duck from the street food vendor that was cooking in a large pot, he saw someone standing at the market who was brown skinned and only wore a white toga and some sandals who was looking at the food stall to see what he could have. There was coriander, olives, dill, purple carrots, apples, pears and chickpeas, there was also some fish and geese. He wanted more than frumentatio, the wheat that was given out and only more recently given out as there was a charge.

The brown man turned around and with a glint in his eye, he waved and cheerfully smiled, "Hey Felix."

"Hello Lucius", he firmly replied as he went away from the vendor to the food stall.

Lucius looked quickly at the food stall and back to his friend with his shoulders down, he glimmered, "Oh I miss those days where you got us free food."

"I do miss my younger days but I have my duty as ambassador of Jupiter to perform and hopefully become ambassador to Mercury too."

"Still can't believe that Princess Jupiter had said yes, I thought that she would punch your lights out Amabilis."

Straight away Amabilis sighed to himself, as a half Mercurian half Jovian born on Earth he knew the misconceptions that Jovians had. They were considered aggressive, powerful and that was just the women however he knew otherwise, they were caring and protective people who are very honest.

"Maybe she can teach Marcus and Brutus some moves but alas, I haven't seen her", breathed out Amabilis as it was weeks ago since he last saw her and then did a worried smile, "Anyway it was nice talking to you again."

He knew Lucius from his younger days, before he knew about what went off outside of Rome and Greece. Before he found out that he was a mixed race from outside Earth, he assumed that his intelligent father and his strong mother were gifted.

Then again they were simpler times, as soon as he became ambassador things had went upside down as there was more to the universe than the known world. He remembers his first visit from Princess Serenity. When he was younger, he heard tales of the sweet and giddy Moon Princess but thought that it was a mistranslation of Luna. For some reason Amabilis was better in Latin than Greek unlike his father who rumoured to write on behalf of the philosophers. That all changed when he saw her, the grey haired pigtailed girl with a crescent on her forehead. While Amabilis was formal and bowed down in the throne room to be of service, Princess Serenity however gave one look at him and snarled, she didn't like him.

Princess Serenity pouted with her arms crossed, "I don't want a _hafutakokujin_ to be an ambassador, go away."

That name still upsets him, "hafutakokujin". The insult that Princess Serenity had given Amabilis just because he was half Mercurian and half Jovian, the way she says it was very spiteful and harsh. He didn't know the language that later became Japanese however he did know that the Moon Kingdom considered him to be a stranger, a foreigner and ironically an alien. An unwanted person that only got the ambassador job because Princess Jupiter thought that he was cute and kinda good looking plus he was honest about himself. As Amabilis sniffed, he could vaguely hear someone with a deep voice shouting "The truth will come out you bastard!" and gulped thinking that it was referring to him despite knowing that he had nothing to hide, he then saw Princess Serenity get up from the throne and pointed Amabilis to get out.

He walked away from the throne room with a bit of a slouch looking downwards when the brunette growled with a very pissed off look on her face. As she heard the footsteps getting closer, she looked at Amabilis and her eyes lit up changing from a growl to a sulk. She knew that it didn't go well at all for his first official day as ambassador after the four day trial, besides it was Princess Jupiter who approved his position and not Serenity.

The brunette put her hand on his shoulder, "Take no notice of her, she wants things her way."

"How come you work for her Princess Jupiter?", he asked while moving his head towards her.

She breathed out the most depressive sigh, "Until the day that she gets overthrown, we just have to stick by as long as we can..."

There was a smile that came from Amabilis, he didn't understand much about galactic politics. From what he understood, the Jovians disapproved of Princess Serenity or the Moon Bitch as they nicknamed her however respected the Moon Kingdom as they joined the alliance before Queen Serenity had given birth to her daughter. It was different for the other planets, he knew that the Mercurians were bullied by Serenity to join them while the Martians and the Venusians joined without any questions despite complaints from the Martians about Princess Serenity's idiocy.

Amabilis asked, "Do I get to see the other Princesses?"

Straight away Princess Jupiter firmly shook her head knowing that an ambassador has a job to do and due to their schedule rarely get an opportunity to see the other princesses. They were more connected to Princess Serenity and since the deaths of Kunzite, Jadeite and Zoicite "they" did not need one while she wasn't like the others. She felt that sharing was a good thing from recipes to fighting moves. Yet she knew one person who was more like her in a way as in that she would share with others but was much shyer, one that would give her a smile.

Princess Jupiter confidently spoke with her powerful voice, "You might see Princess Mercury though, she's my best friend."

"I don't know how to put it but I'm half Mercurian myself", blushed Amabilis with his eyes closed.

Suddenly Princess Jupiter had gently giggled to herself, she never thought that the new ambassador was a shy but intelligent man like her best friend. She had that gut feeling that she will bond very well with him considering how close Mercury and Jupiter were. There was even a rumour that Juno herself thought that they were together but she knew truthfully that she wanted a male companion while Princess Mercury just wanted a friend to look up to, both figuratively and relevantly.

Princess Jupiter lowered her shoulders and smiled, "Hey, I don't care if you're half Mercurian and half Jovian. To me, you're a Mercuriove."

Amabilis didn't know what to do and just blushed red as he found her nickname for him to be adorable while they were walking to the nearest portal away from the controlling Princess Serenity. Princess Jupiter had a look with a worry and thought that he was developing a rash but it was fading as they got close to the portal, she knew that he didn't have the famous Mercurian flaw, he was just shy and a bit lovestruck.

* * *

The ambassador was walking down a path when an army of ten soldiers marched towards him and all stopped when they saw him. What was strange was that the leader in front was a young woman Her hair was in between black and being a brunette and appeared to be combed at one side, her narrow brown eyes, it had a vague resemblance to Princess Jupiter however she was more rougher looking in terms of her hair and her face had a much larger squashed nose. From her body language and dress sense, Amabilis could tell that she was not part of the Roman Army.

The female captain saluted, "Rebecca Collis of the Europan Army serving directly under Princess Jupiter waiting for your orders, Sir."

"The legionnaires of the Roman Empire need your army to fight off the Gauls in Alesia, they would appreciate your assistance Bex", firmly spoke Amabilis with a shy twinge coming from his mouth. "Afterwards if successful, you can explore the uncharted islands above Gaul. It's what you wanted to do."

Suddenly there was a dry smirk coming from the captain, she knows that she likes that name that he gives her. It was her preferred nickname. For Amabilis, it felt strange giving an order to fight as he personally didn't believe in fighting and was a man of peace however he knew Bex and her friends in Europa, it was something that she wanted to do outside of her performing arts troupe, partying on Calisto and also playing basketball with Princess Jupiter. While it wasn't the well respected royal guard, it was Princess Jupiter's personal army that she trained herself and they were loyal to the planet Jupiter, Princess Jupiter and also Earth via Amabilis. The Moon Kingdom would have disapproved of planets invading other planets however the royal family of Jupiter believed that it was the only way that they would expand and the only planet that they felt comfortable in was Earth. The other royal families also believe if anything happened that they would relocate to Earth however were more firm on their own planet and was a worst case scenario.

"Got it Ambassador Amabilis."

She along with her troops had marched down the path. It wasn't the first time that Amabilis had saw Bex, after he became ambassador between Earth and Jupiter she was pretty much the first Jovian that he saw outside of the princess and she was on Earth. What was unique about the captain was that not only was she a woman but she was a teenager that was not much younger than he was at the time, roughly 15 years old. He had a hunch that Princess Jupiter herself promoted her as she was the first woman in the military and originally she came from one of the deprived slums of Ganymede. What was strange about the experience was that he understood nearly everything that she had said outside of some slang terms that were spoken until he discovered that Jovian was based on Latin with their similarities but differences with the major one having a lot more names than what the Roman Empire had. She did change, her face wasn't as greasy, her cheeks were more inflated and started to resemble the princess more.

The path continued until he had reached a stone portal that resembled a temple, it was a gateway between Earth and the other places of the Solar System. He knew what it was and since the Romans worshipped Jupiter the most, the majority of the portals directly lead to the moons of Jupiter with the Capitoline Hill being the one that goes to the megalopolis and the defacto capital Ganymede. He heard that the Elysian Fields had one directly to the palace of the Moon Kingdom since it was used by Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity however only those two were allowed to use it and if a trespasser used the portal, they would have been executed.

Something was coming out of the portal as it revealed a bright glow was a ponytailed brunette wearing her green dress, she had managed to saw the suited ambassador and she waved with her eyes closed.

Amabilis shook his body and gasped, "Princess Jupiter, what are you doing here?"

"Heh, if anyone asks...", smirked the Jovian princess as she was thinking of a good yet truthful excuse, "The farmers on Europa want a batch of strawberries, they would love it if you find some."

He nodded straight away as it was a good excuse, he knows how much Jovians love strawberries as well as cherries so he managed to walk away from Princess Jupiter. She softly smiled as he went to gather them searching through the bushes however he had only managed to find five strawberries with the last one being very close to the Jovian princess herself.

The princess smiled, "It will do..."

There was a twinge coming from Amabilis, he knew that 5 strawberries wasn't enough however she understood how hard it was to get strawberries on Earth. Some days, there wasn't a single one to pick. Something that Princess Jupiter discovered when Nephrite was ambassador and she kicked his chest with a growl but he showed her the bush and then sniffed to herself that was all they grew on Earth, on the moons of Jupiter fields of strawberries can range from the thousands to the millions depending on the crop size. He then walked upwards towards the stone portal that Princess Jupiter stood next to and they walked together.

Amabilis had ended up on Europa. Even though he had travelled throughout the moons of Jupiter from the main royal palace at Ganymede to the desert moon of Io to the salt mine of Amalthea, he preferred to go to Europa with his second favourite being Calisto considered a vacation spot by the Jovians due to its seas. The only flaw he knows about Europa is that it is prone to flooding. He had a quick sniff and gently smiled, he loved the fresh air as it was clearing his lungs from their drier and dustier atmosphere of Rome and Greece.

With smiles on their faces, they ran towards the flower garden full of every variety of flower that existed from red tulips to purple crocuses and as they were getting closer a massive patch full of sasanqua cameilla. Suddenly Princess Jupiter heavily smiled and let out her joy, Amabilis watched and noticed that it was her favourite flower and while it was not as happy as the princess, he smiled back. It was the first time that he saw the red rose with yellow stamen in his life, he was tempted to take out but has a feeling that she would not want him to pick one.

Amabilis softly smiled, "I've never seen these before, they are wonderful."

All Princess Jupiter could do was daww and stopped as she turned around and gave him a big hug. Big was an understatement, it felt secure, tight but well loved. He felt warm as she snuggled with his neck stroking up and down with her head, he still remembers the first time that she hugged him and she apologized when his arms went all red and sore from her strength. She felt upset that she hurt him but he told her that he was just getting used to someone hugging him. Princess Jupiter felt like doing that all day when nearby she heard some crackling, she turned her head and gently let go of Amabilis who had a smile on his face. The crackling was unusual, it did not sound like tree branches breaking. She marched her way towards a strange brown box that was on the grass and sat down, Amabilis soon followed.

On the screen that resembles a 1930s television that was very basic RGB colour and literally only in red, green and blue, a person came into view. She had short blue hair, blue eyes and a blue dress who looked very quiet and shy.

She smiled, "Hello Amanda and Amabilis."

"Hey Filikí", smiled Princess Jupiter as her eyes were blinking and liked that she used her casual name.

Amabilis smiled to himself as he knew it was Princess Mercury, he knows that Amanda and Filikí were their actual names however only ones that know them close knew about it, mostly related to the royal families with Amabilis being the very very very few that knows about it due to their close friendship. Their names were such a secret that not even Princess Serenity knows however they would have been punished if she managed to figure it out as she wanted everyone to be referred to their title, not that it stopped Rea, Princess Mars and Dea, Princess Venus from doing so.

Filikí gently asked, "How are you both?"

"We're fine and you?", smiled Amanda as she got hold of Amabilis' hand.

"I am feeling adequate however now that you two are here, I am feeling content..."

Just before Amabilis was able to open his mouth, the screen had started to break up and the colour had turned black and white with interference. Within five seconds, the image of Filikí was fading and the screen just went blank. It was not Princess Jupiter or Amabilis' fault but rather that the device that Princess Mercury had used had overheated and literally melted down. It wasn't the Mercurian's fault either as she had tried experiments before and so far it had been the longest lasting, the first time it was just Princess Mercury waving and it took three months to be repaired.

Amanda sniffed as Filikí disappeared, "I really hope they can find a way of long distance talking without breaking down..."

"It is a shame that their planet is too hot for them but then again they can't cope with the cold...", sighed Amabilis as he looked at the broken screen.

"Yeah... I did hear that she is working on one that would last four minutes."

Four minutes of long distance communication from Mercury to Europa was not enough for them. Amanda loves to talk to Filikí while she feels much more confident talking to the Jovian Princess, they also both loved talking to Amabilis as Filikí understood his shyness. The only reason why they barely meet up was down to Princess Serenity, she did not want him getting involved and secretly didn't want a trinity between Earth, Mercury and Jupiter. After all she was already jealous of the Roman Empire unaware that the Jovians were also helping due to their highly compatible way of life. Amabilis had theorized that if Filikí decided to talk from or to Earth then it would last longer however she had only being on the planet once with General Zoicite while they were in Greece. Princess Mercury had cut ties with him as she studied his body language and was more attracted towards the men than herself.

Amabilis breathed out and looked directly towards Amanda with a soft butter melting smile. Even though he was very happy, he was also worried. He adores her yet he feels that he isn't good enough for her, his personality is rather plain while she was amazing both with her strength and her heart. He felt that he shouldn't be in the floral paradise of Princess Jupiter's garden on Europa. Despite being happy, Amanda sensed that his smile was off. It wasn't false but more like knows that it was a worried smile.

The princess strongly asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not good enough for you...", sighed Amabilis as he looked away from Amanda knowing that it was too good to be true.

Amanda glimmered, "You are! You're a gentle and smart guy, I know that you're not as handsome as my first boyfriend but your kindness more than makes up for it."

"First boyfriend? General Nephrite of the so called Golden Kingdom?", wondered Amabilis as he looked up to the cloudy skies.

She nodded yet quickly turned her head away, he knew who he was. He was one of the four generals who was under Prince Endymion's command however the claimed ownership that the Golden Kingdom ruled the Earth was just a lie by Princess Serenity. Amabilis knew that the Roman Empire might not rule Earth but they have the most control outside of Greece, Egypt and China. The Golden Kingdom was nothing more than a failed government acting that they had more power than they really have that was very minimal in the world. Princess Jupiter was ready to cry as her eyes had started to twitch and she started to look at the grass.

Amabilis put his hand on Amanda's shoulder and articulated, "I can tell that you really loved him..."

A young brunette was running down the fields, she looked like a younger version of Amanda except unlike her green dress, she was wearing a white top with a long brown skirt. She suddenly stopped within touching distance of Amanda and and Amabilis. The older brunette looked up and her twitching eye shadows had stopped, she didn't want to be upset in front of her.

"Hi Amanda."

"Hey there Cecilia", gently waved Amanda.

Amabilis looked at the younger Jovian, he had that hunch that she will be a princess someday. He was aware of the natural births due to that Juno who was Amanda's mother loved having children and anyone who resembles the princess will get to be one in the future, same thing for princes. It was his correct hunch that she was part of the royal family. He waved at her and she waved at him back, the sight of her improved both Amanda's and Amabilis' moods as she was cheering them up.

Cecilia put her hands over her stomach and sulked, "I'm not well... My tummy's hurting."

"I have some strawberries right here", nodded the ambassador.

He was planning to give them to the local farmers of the moon however they were starting to turn soft and knew that it wouldn't be good enough for them so he went into his pocket and got them out putting them into his hands. 

Amanda took one of the strawberries and put it in her mouth, she was smiling in bliss as she was chewing the soft fleshy fruit. Cecilia grabbed the rest of them and was the same with her pains going away with the cramps inside her stomach were relaxing. Amabilis knows a side effect that Jovians suffer from however said side effect doesn't affect him or his opinion of the people. Despite being with them, he can not figure out for sure what causes it but they can end up being grouchy if their stomachs are hurting for a while. Cecilia dawwed right in front of Amanda and Amabilis who chirped right back, very quickly Princess Jupiter got up and gave Cecilia a hug who they both loved.

Cecilia grinned and quickly waved, "I really enjoy having you around Amabilis, take care!"

All Amabilis could do was smile in content, he loved Europa, he loved Filikí and Cecilia but most importantly he has feelings for the princess. Her truthful smile, her inflated yet cute cheeks, her kindness to people in need. As Cecilia ran off away from them, Amabilis breathed out as he thought that he did the wrong thing giving them to Cecilia who he knows also has the royal title Neo Princess Jupiter as he heard plans from the royal family to have a second princess in case something happened to Amanda. He felt the farmers deserved the strawberries more and failed as an ambassador for listening to his Jovian heart than Mercurian logic.

The ambassador sighed, "I screwed up..."

"Don't worry, the farmers have enough for now. You can get them later, after all they were turning mushy and they don't like that...", worriedly spoke Amanda as she hummed afterwards.

Amabilis nodded as he recalled the first time that he gave them strawberries and nearly got punched but Princess Jupiter stood up for him saying that he didn't know the customs very well. Luckily Amabilis learnt straight away and the next time, they were beyond happy and even hugged him saying that they were sorry. Unlike Earth where strawberries were out in the wild, on the moons of Jupiter they were grown, cultivated and harvested. They were considered to be the fruit for Jovian women along with cherries, saying that it cures stomach pains, very tasty used in multiple recipes and a symbol of love since they looked like hearts. A basket of strawberries can also be a love proposal hence why Amabilis thought why Princess Jupiter had wanted them.

Amanda was snarling to herself, she felt angry but not at Amabilis. She saw that image of Princess Serenity shouting towards her and Filikí for even looking at each other. Not to mention the time when she made a devious smile while Amanda was trying to avoid killing Nephrite but had no choice as he was corrupted.

Princess Jupiter growled in anger to the point of almost shouting, "Screw Princess Serenity! Screw the Moon Bitch! If I want to fall in love, I want to fall in love!"

Amabilis had just blinked his eyes as a surprise, he didn't realise that Amanda was that passionate. Sure he heard and saw how romantic Jovians are, how loyal and trustworthy they are, he even known for them to literally fight for their love as the idea of divorce didn't exist in Jupiter or at Earth at the time. From what he gathered about the other planets, it was that different as Mercury had a low reproduction rate due to their shyness and work ethics and the less said about Mars and Venus, the better.

Suddenly Princess Jupiter decided to move towards his lips and kiss, Amabilis closed his eyes as he found it to be very sweet yet powerful. She then held his back as he licked his lips from the delicious kiss and leaned forwards for a more romantic gesture.

"Oooh Amanda..."

She gently pushed him down towards the flat ground and then lowered herself so she could give him a smoochy kiss and he kissed back making her have a seductive cocky smile on her face. Soon enough they were kissing away. In a way it was forbidden love as Princess Serenity was meant to be the only leader who was allowed to love yet it was so natural. Amanda knows if Princess Serenity kicks off out of jealousy, all she has to do is ask her parents and the marriage will go ahead even if her father would think Amabilis is a half pint, a half pint he knows will bring a new future to Jupiter despite his lack of strength. Then again King Jupiter also knows how childish Princess Serenity was and wouldn't mind hurting her to prove a point... Even Princess Jupiter pulled her hair in her early days when the Moon Princess was more of a prankster than the controlling commander in charge.

They then moved so their backs were right on the grass looking at each other with heartfelt smiles on their faces, they were so peaceful and wished that they could have this moment forever. Yet they just had that hunch that Princess Serenity will do anything to split them apart... Even if it meant killing them both...


End file.
